


Bookstore

by ookamijudge



Series: 30 Days of OTP Ginny/Hermione Drabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Holding Hands, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ookamijudge/pseuds/ookamijudge
Summary: Ginny loves to go shopping as much as any other girl she knows and with Hermione there it is even better.





	Bookstore

Day 6  
Prompt: Shopping  
Author: Ookamijudge  
Fandom: HP  
OTP: Ginny/Hermione  
Setting: Diagon Ally  
  
Hermione had met them in the leaky earlier so that they could go shopping together before they all planned to go back to the burrow, well minus Hermione's parents until school. Hermione was coming with them to the Wrold Cup and they wanted to get their shopping done early so they didn't have to worry about it after that. She grinned at the other girl when the boys got distracted by something before grabbing her hand and tugging Hermione towards the book store. Sure Ginny would never call it her favorite place to be, but she loved the look on Hermione's face every time she was confronted with so many books. One day Ginny was going to make lots of money, lots and lots, and she would use it to make sure Hermione had all the books she could ever want it was a promise she had made to herself at the end of last year after she finally found out what Hermione had been hiding.  
  
She hadn't thought much about dragging the older girl around by her hand until she caught a look from the corner of her eye. Glancing up she spotted an older witch watching them with narrowed eyes. Ginny wasn't sure what the old witch saw but it made her turn away though with a snort. The youngest Weasley mentally went over them both before she finally saw what the older woman had. Two young girls who were very obviously unrelated walking around and holding hands in such a fashion? Well it could easily set tongues wagging, but well Ginny couldn't find it in herself to care. The look on Hermione's face was too hard to ignore and the older girl didn't seem to mind that she kept holding her hand while they moved though the shop so well why should she?

**Author's Note:**

> So just incase anyone has lost track ... I know I've tried several times .... and as I am trying to stay in a linear timeline this is going into Harry/Ron/Hermone's 4th year and Ginny/Luna's 3rd year ... aka Goblet of Fire


End file.
